This disclosure relates generally to converting an actual firearm to a firearm simulator and more particularly to either a long gun or a handgun weapon simulator.
Firearms have been converted into firearm simulators by replacement of parts of the firearm with simulator parts for simulated shooting such that the resultant firearm comprises a combination of actual firearm components and simulated firearm components. The simulated firearm components have included a simulated barrel unit and a simulated magazine unit. The prior simulated magazine units have included a compressed gas container or a connection to an external compressed gas source. The compressed gas is used to provide energy to operate the weapon simulator by actuating valve means in the simulated barrel unit. The compressed gas is conducted from the compressed gas container, or the external compressed gas source to the simulated barrel unit.
When actuated, the valve means forces movement of a slide and compression of a recoil spring and subsequent venting. The resulting recoil simulates the feel of actual weapon firing. A laser beam pulse means is responsive to the simulated weapon firing whereby the laser beam pulse means emits a laser beam onto a target. It would be advantageous to improve simulated weapon firing by reducing the number of parts resulting in a reduction of cost, and also a less complex weapon simulator.